Master Guide
This page has not been worked on in a while but is a good starting point. Some other resources available to beginners can be found on the Shining Live Resources website. The different categories/ namings follow the official English release. Downloading the Game You can download'' Shining Live in its native Japanese language, in its English globalized version or in simplified Chinese version. A Taiwanese version is also in the works. Android ENGLISH= |-|JAPANESE= ''Shining Live ''is available on Google Play. If your phone is not compatible with the Google Play version, please refer to the QooApp method below. You can download the .apk file for Android. For safety reasons and to avoid fake programs, we recommend downloading and installing ''Shining Live through QooApp, a safe app that allows you to access apps from locked regions and easily check for updates. It is not available on Google Play, but you can safely download it on QooApp’s official website. Once the .apk is downloaded on your phone, you can install it like any other app after ticking Unknown sources >> OK upon installing the program in Device administration. |-|CHINESE= iOS ENGLISH= |-|JAPANESE= Since the Japanese version of Shining Live ''is only available in the Japanese App Store, you will have to create a Japanese iTunes account in order to download this version of the game. It will ask you for a Japanese credit card to use for making foreign currency purchases, but there is a way around this. Detailed 'here' in this Reddit thread is a good walkthrough on how to make your Japanese iTunes account. Once you have access to the Japanese App Store, log in with your Japanese iTunes account and search for “''Shining Live” or “''うたの☆プリンスさまっ Shining Live''”. Simply download it from here for free. |-|CHINESE= Starting the Game Home Screen Contact=Contact KLab in case of issue. If you play on the Japanese native version, it’s expected that you write in Japanese. |-|Repair Data=In case a major bug happens. Make sure you bind your account before re-downloading data, or your progress will be erased. (This process is further explained below.) |-|Data Transfer=If you installed Shining Live on a new device, and wish to recover your progress from another device. Starting Campaign Upon starting the game, the Shining Live team will gift you with 300 Prisms and an UR Choose-your-idol ticket. Tutorial The Tutorial upon starting the game is here to teach you the mechanics of the game, including Photoshoots, forming Units, and Live Shows. Clearing the Tutorial will get you certain rewards, such as unlocking songs, recieving Prisms, etc. Beginner Missions Beginner Missions are rewarded actions to help you start the game. Each completed action comes with a reward. How to Play Main screen Story | Idols | Live Shows | Photoshoots | Lesson Story See the Story here. Idols See the Idols list here. ''''Interacting with Idols You can set one of the 11 idols to appear on your Home screen. Each character was made with a 2D Live model, which assures high quality and detailed graphic features, fluid and realistic body motions, and vivid face expressions. You can change your Idol’s outfit, and poke him to trigger lines and motions. He will also talk when idle. Touching him will increase his affection gauge towards you; you can interact with idols 3 times every 2 hours. Both lines and outfits can be unlocked through the Moments tab in Lesson. Backgrounds can be bought from the Medal Shop. Full View=Removes the game windows so you can view your Idol with his background in Full. |-|Portrait Mode=Switches the Idol from Landscape mode to Portrait mode, which allows you to view him bigger. Interacting with him in this mode will raise his affection by 7, vs. by 5 in landscape mode. |-|Camera Mode=You can take photos with the idols by pressing in the top left corner. The icon button allows you to switch between re-positioning mode and interacting mode. 'Live Shows' See the songs list here. Forming Units After scouting for Photos, you can form Units (Photos teams) to do Live Shows. The "Main" Photo, placed at the center, will have an effect, so it is an important factor. Choose your best Photos and adapt your Unit to each Song stats for the best results! If you are not sure how to form your team, you can leave it to the game upon starting a Live Show, by selecting Auto in the Unit choice menu. You can change your formation in Edit Unit. Reward System Completing certain conditions when clearing a Live Show will give you rewards: * Prisms for Normal songs, * Colored pieces for Campaign Songs The three conditions are invariably as follows: 'Photoshoots' See the Photos list here. See the Photoshoots list here. Photos can be obtainable through Photoshoots, using Prisms as currency. There can be many Photoshoots gachas available at the same time. Taking one Shot costs 30 prisms, while taking 10+1 Shots with a guaranteed SR costs 300 prisms. The rates are as follows: These rates do not include the guaranteed SR. Doing 10+1 is more cost effective and raises your SR rates over your R rates by a large margin. Some Photoshoots are limited, which is indicated by telling you the days remaining in the top left corner. The only non-limited Photoshoot is the Initial Photoshoot, which is found in the rightmost tab. Limited Photoshoots come in successive pairs, each containing about half the boys - the first half contains 6 limited Photos while the second contains 5. There are 2 forms of prisms useable in Photoshoots: free prisms, which are obtainable in-game, and paid prisms, which must be bought using real money. When scouting, free prisms are used up first. Paid prisms are used if there are insufficient free prisms. Paid prisms can also be used to do a daily solo of the initial Photoshoot at a discounted price of 15 prisms. UR and SR+ tickets are also possible to obtain or buy, which guarantee a Photo of a higher rarity. A UR ticket guarantees a UR, while a SR+ ticket has a 98% SR and 2% UR rate. Lesson The Lesson 'tab (the one from the Main screen, not to be mixed up with the "Lesson" function described below) is where you will be able to perform various actions regarding your Photos: leveling them up or discarding them, changing your Unit formation... The character of your main screen will also accompany you there. Edit Unit= You can change the formation of the Units (Photos teams) you use in Live Shows. The "Main" Photo, placed at the center, will have an effect, so it is an important factor. Choose your best Photos and adapt your Unit to each Song stats for the best results! If you are not sure how to form your team, you can leave it to the game upon starting a Live Show, by selecting おまかせ in the Unit choice menu. |-|Lesson= You can level up a card level or skill in this menu, using EXP or SKILL orbs, or other cards you wish to discard. |-|Special Lesson= You can merge the duplicate Photos you have to upgrade their rank. Once this has been done four times per Photo, its max level will increase and you will recieve 20 Prisms as reward. |-|Moments= You can access this special menu to unlock special content exclusive to your Photos: Side Stories, special Lines, Outfits, Stats upgrade... Each Photo rarity has its own pattern, with certain pieces to use in order to unlock new content. |-|Photo List= You can access the inventory of Photos you own. Each time you gain a new Photo, it will be added here. You can also lock a Photo so you don't use it by accident. Make sure to lock the Photos that are important to you! |-|Medal Exchange= You can exchange your Photos for Medals you will be able to use in the Medal Shop. Please note that N Photos are non-exchangable. Locked cards will be greyed out so you are not able to use them by accident. 'Adding Friends Adding Friends 'allows you to keep up with your friends’ progress. You can use your friends as partners in Live Shows, which adds their skill to your buffs. The center Photo of your leading team is the partner your friends will see when looking at their friend lists. You can add friends by sending friend requests to users you see appear in your partner options before Live Shows, or send a request to the partner you played with after a Live Show. Friends can also be added via friend code. User friend codes are displayed on their profiles. To add a friend via code, go to the home screen, press the face on the left, and go to the 4th tab to input their code. You can also search for a friend by name if you know their in-game name on this tab. 'Events See the events list here. Events 'are competitive opportunities to play Live Shows and win rewards, including limited event SR and UR Photos. Currently, there is only one event type. By playing event Live Shows, you gain Event Points; after achieving a reward point threshold, you gain the reward. SR and UR Photos can be obtained at these point thresholds: The amount of points you gain is proportional to the score you receive for the Live Show. To gain the most points for your LP cost, it is best to play on either Hard or Pro difficulty. Easy and normal difficulties limit the amount of points you can receive. Live Shows in an Event are always in the same order and are part of a round of either 6 or 7 songs. After each song in a round, you gain a % increase to the points you receive. The % increase to your points is as follows: The % increase is cumulative for the entire round, so it is very important to get the highest score rank possible to benefit from the large amount of points you gain from a higher % bonus. You also gain points by completing the round’s mission, which can be one of three missions: * Get a certain amount of “Just Perfect” notes in total * Get a Full Combo on 3 songs * Finish 4 songs with more than 90% of your Life. Playing on Auto does not work towards completing the round’s mission. The amount of points you gain per mission varies depending on the mission and the difficulty. Missions challenging you to get full combos give the most points. If you start a round and don’t like the mission, you can immediately retire from the round and try to obtain a different mission by restarting the round. After completing a round, you gain completion points as well. The amount of points you gain varies depending on the difficulty: 'Your Account Binding Account Binding your account is a crucial step in order not to lose your progress, either when you encounter game issues or when you change devices. There are currently three binding options: through Google Play, through Twitter, or with a KLab ID. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides